Reinkarnasi
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Mengikat hubungan dengan siluman sesungguhnya adalah hal yang tabu, tapi perasaan tidak membatasi dan memandang apapun. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kuroko, sang pembasmi siluman, mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kise, sang siluman rubah? KiKuro.


Halo minna~ saya balik lagi dengan fanfic KiKuro buatan saya *dor*

Tadinya fanfic ini mau dijadiin collab sama nyanya aka **osananajimi**, tapi karena nyanya merasa ribet jadinya saya aja deh yang bikin. Mungkin sekalian hadiah buat ulang tahunnya tanggal 10 November lalu o3o

Yosh, enjoy!

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru muda sedang menikmati teh paginya di teras. Teras itu cukup luas untuk ukuran sebuah istana. Pemuda tersebut menatap lengannya yang tergores oleh sebuah tanda kutukan. Dia pun meringis. Sebagai seorang pangeran sekaligus onmyouji, mendapatkan sebuah tanda kutukan merupakan hal yang bodoh.

"Tetsuya-sama."

Kuroko Tetsuya—sang pangeran menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya seorang gadis yang membungkuk hormat di hadapannya. Ialah Momoi Satsuki, pelayan setia sang pangeran di istana. Dengan membawa sebuah kotak berisi perban, si pelayan mendekati Kuroko.

"Tetsuya-sama, bolehkah kubalut lenganmu dengan perban?" tanya Momoi halus.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, tapi tak lama kemudian mengangguk dan memposisikan lengannya ke arah Momoi. Dengan cekatan, gadis berambut merah muda itu membalut lengan yang terdapat tanda tersebut dengan perban.

"Momoi-san," sahut Kuroko.

Momoi yang sedang membalut pun berhenti sejenak, "Ya?"

"Kenapa manusia dan siluman saling bermusuhan?"

Momoi terdiam, lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu. Momoi kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya membalut perban, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pertanyaan itu selalu keluar dari mulut Kuroko sejak empat bulan yang lalu. Sejak siluman rubah itu memberikan tanda kutukan tersebut padanya.

* * *

"_Sialan!"_

_Aomine menebaskan pedangnnya ke arah siluman rubah tersebut, namun tak berhasil. Siluman rubah itu terlalu gesit. Kuroko yang sudah mencoba berbagai mantra pun tak sanggup melawannya. Begitu juga dengan Midorima, Akashi, dan Murasakibara._

_Mereka berlima dihadang oleh Kise—siluman rubah berekor sembilan ketika mereka sedang berpatroli mengelilingi desa di malam itu. Ternyata dialah yang menganggu keamanan warga desa. Sebagai pembasmi siluman, mereka berlima tentu saja tidak bisa tinggal diam. _

"_Cih! Mau sampai kapan kalian menyerangku? Kalian tidak akan bisa menyentuhku sekalipun!" seru Kise sambil tersenyum licik._

_Terlambat sudah, mereka sudah kehabisan tenaga. Mau dicoba beberapa kali hasilnya tetap sama saja. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Kuroko menyerah, dia kembali mengucapkan mantra-mantra. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, muncullah Kise di hadapannya._

"_Kau menarik, Kuroko Tetsuya. Ah bukan—Kurokocchi.."_

_Kemudian melayanglah kuku-kuku tajam Kise ke lengan Kuroko, sehingga membuat luka yang amat perih. Bahkan darah pun sampai mengalir dari luka itu._

"_Kuroko-sama!"_

"_Tetsu!"_

_Kuroko menahan sakit sambil melihat Kise yang sekarang sudah jauh darinya. Lalu terdengar tawa siluman rubah itu membahana di langit malam._

"_Kau harus menjadi pengantinku, Kurokocchi! Kuberikan kau waktu enam bulan, jika sebelum batas waktu kau mau memenuhi permintaanku maka tanda kutukan itu akan hilang. Namun jika lewat dari enam bulan kau masih tidak mau memenuhi permintaanku, maka kau akan kehilangan kekuatanmu!"_

* * *

Akhirnya Momoi selesai membalut lengan Kuroko. Kemudian mereka berdua kembali larut dalam keheningan. Gadis itu melihat Kuroko yang menatap kosong ke arah semak-semak dan pohon yang ada di teras. Lagi-lagi tatapan pilu itu. Rasanya ingin sekali Momoi menghilangkan tatapan mata sang pangeran tersebut, tapi apa yang harus dia perbuat?

"Manusia dan siluman. Hubungan antara manusia dengan siluman tergantung bagaimana siluman berbuat dan berperilaku seperti apa. Jika siluman itu baik, tentu saja hubungannya dengan manusia akan baik. Namun jika siluman itu jahat, tentu saja manusia akan menjauh dan membencinya. Bahkan sampai ingin melenyapkannya," ujar Momoi panjang lebar, menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko sebelumnya.

"Jadi itulah sebabnya Aomine-kun membunuh Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

Sejenak Momoi tak bisa menjawab, "Eh, itu..."

"Karena Kise-kun jahat di mata Aomine-kun? Padahal Aomine-kun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kise-kun, dia pun juga tidak percaya dengan ceritaku kalau sebenarnya Kise-kun itu siluman yang baik."

Momoi tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Kuroko peduli dengan siluman rubah yang bernama Kise tersebut. Sejak kutukan itu mutlak didapatkan Kuroko, pangeran itu mencoba untuk mendekati Kise secara perlahan. Dari situ Kuroko mengetahui bahwa Kise adalah siluman yang baik.

* * *

_Kuroko pergi menuju hutan bersama kuda kesayangannya. Di siang yang sejuk itu, dia ingin menyelidiki tentang Kise si siluman rubah. Tanpa bersama pengawalnya, diam-diam dia pergi dari istana. Sejak dia mendapatkan tanda kutukan, Kuroko menjadi penasaran. Kenapa Kise memberikan kutukan itu dengan syarat harus menikah dengannya? Itulah yang ingin dia cari tahu._

_Tak lama kemudian, Kuroko akhirnya sampai di hutan. Dengan menggunakan perasaannya, Kuroko menyusuri hutan tak tentu arah. Namun tiba-tiba saja..._

"_Hai Kurokocchi~ apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"_

_Mendengar suara, Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Begitu dia menenggakkan kepalanya ke atas, terlihat sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang dengan juntaian ekor di belakangnya. Tidak salah lagi, dialah Kise si siluman rubah._

"_Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang mencarimu," jawab Kuroko._

_Kise yang sedang bersantai di batang pohon membalas, "Hah? Mencariku? Kau tertarik untuk menjadi pengantinku?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak," kata Kuroko singkat._

_Kise berdecak dan turun dari tempat peristirahatannya. Dia mendekati Kuroko yang masih belum turun dari kuda, senyumnya menyeringai. "Jadi, apa tujuanmu mencariku?"_

"_Aku ingin tahu alasanmu kenapa kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai pengantinmu," jawab Kuroko tanpa basa-basi._

_Kise tertawa, namun tak membuat Kuroko bergeming. Nakal, Kise mendekati wajah Kuroko. Dia mengelus wajah bersih sang pangeran dan mengetuk-ngetuk pipi dengan kukunya yang tajam. Lalu Kise pun menjauh dan melompat ke udara, sekilas terlihat ekspresi senang tergambar di wajah Kise._

"_Ikutlah denganku!"_

* * *

"Sebenarnya Kise-kun adalah siluman penjaga hutan yang baik, dia menjadi seperti itu karena marah pada warga desa yang berburu binatang di hutan dengan seenaknya. Bahkan dia pernah melihat ada seseorang dibunuh di hutan yang selalu dia jaga. Aku mengerti perasaannya," kata Kuroko menjelaskan.

Momoi menundukkan kepalanya, dia tetap diam mendengarkan penjelasan Kuroko. Pasti perasaan pangeran sekarang sedang bercampur aduk, pikirnya. Bayangkan saja, jika kau seorang onmyouji yang bertugas membasmi siluman jahat malah berteman dengan siluman yang harus kau lenyapkan itu. Jika orang-orang tahu, apa yang akan mereka katakan? Memang menyakitkan ketika kau melakukan suatu hal yang berselisih dari apa yang harus kau lakukan.

Sejak saat itulah, Kuroko mulai dekat dengan Kise. Berkat hal itu juga, dia jadi tahu mengapa Kise memporak-poranda dan menghancurkan permukiman warga desa. Kise sangat marah dengan perbuatan warga desa yang seenaknya, dan dia meminta Kuroko untuk memberitahu warga agar tidak melakukan hal yang serupa. Kuroko mengerti, kemudian dia pun memberitahu warga agar tidak berburu binatang sembarangan dan menyarankan warga untuk berternak. Dia juga mencari warga yang melakukan pembunuhan di hutan. Akhirnya masalah selesai, Kise pun berterima kasih pada Kuroko.

"_Terima kasih, Kurokocchi! Kau memang hebat!" _

Meskipun masalah sudah selesai, Kuroko tetap pergi ke hutan untuk menemui Kise. Setiap Kuroko datang, Kise selalu mengajaknya untuk menyusuri tempat-tempat tersembunyi yang belum pernah dijamah manusia. Terkadang Kise juga membawanya ke tempat dimana siluman-siluman berkumpul, bahkan Kuroko pun sampai berkenalan dengan mereka. Ternyata siluman tidak sejahat yang Kuroko pikirkan. Siluman itu sebenarnya baik, tapi karena manusia selalu membenci mereka maka siluman juga memperlakukan manusia dengan cara yang sama.

Kise telah membuat pemikirannya berubah. Siluman rubah berekor sembilan tersebut telah membuatnya mengetahui banyak hal yang tak pernah dia duga. Kuroko berterima kasih pada Kise, tanpa Kise mungkin dia tidak akan pernah tahu kehidupan para siluman yang sebenarnya.

Namun, walaupun Kise selalu tersenyum ceria di hadapannya, sorot mata Kise tidak terlihat ceria. Ya, Kuroko menyadari hal itu. Sorot mata kesepian.

"Momoi-san.."

"A—ah, ya?" sahutan Kuroko membuat lamunan Momoi buyar.

"Apakah aku masih bisa membuat Kise-kun senang?" tanya Kuroko lirih.

Momoi tahu, Kuroko tidak hanya sekedar peduli pada Kise. Lebih dari peduli. Dia bisa tahu karena sejak kejadian itu, yang dipikirkan Kuroko hanyalah Kise. Kise dan Kise.

* * *

"_Tetsu! Apa yang kau lakukan bersama siluman itu?!"_

"_Aomine-kun?!"_

_Kise dan Kuroko yang sedang duduk di tepi sungai tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh seruan Aomine. Kuroko yang kaget langsung berdiri dan melindungi Kise, "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Aomine-kun?"_

"_Tentu saja mencarimu! Satsuki panik begitu tahu kau menghilang lagi dari istana. Jadi alasanmu selalu pergi diam-diam adalah dia, hah?!" balas Aomine lantang sambil menunjuk ke arah Kise. _

_Kuroko terdiam. Memang benar, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu pergi menyelinap begitu saja. Dia ingin pertemuannya dengan Kise menjadi rahasia. Kuroko masih diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Kise yang tadi dilindungi Kuroko langsung berada di depan. Jadilah Kise yang melindungi Kuroko. Aomine menggigit bibirnya, kenapa Kuroko bisa sampai dekat dengan siluman yang telah melukai dirinya sendiri?_

"_Jangan lukai Kurokocchi," kata Kise dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam._

_Aomine mendengus, "Huh! Dasar siluman tidak tahu diri, apa kau tidak sadar dengan perbuatanmu? Sudah melukai Tetsu, dan sekarang kau malah mendekatinya. Sebenarnya apa maumu?"_

_Kise menggertakkan giginya, rasa kesal mulai mendidih di dadanya. Kuroko melihat ekspresi Kise yang dipenuhi kemarahan._

_Oh tidak..._

_Kise langsung melesat ke tempat Aomine berdiri dan menusukkan sesuatu ke badan Aomine. Mata Aomine membulat lebar sambil memegang benda yang ditusukkan di badannya—dua buah pisau belati. Tapi tak lama kemudian Aomine melompat jauh untuk menghindari Kise. Namun anehnya, tak ada luka atau pun darah yang keluar dari badannya yang tertusuk. Spontan, hal itu membuat Kise sedikit terkejut._

"_Kau tidak bisa menghentikanku!" seru Aomine lalu menyerang Aomine dengan pedang samurainya. Dengan cekatan, Kise berhasil menghindar dari serangan pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut. Tak mau kalah, Kise kembali menghadapi Aomine dengan pisau belatinya. Begitu juga sebaliknya._

_Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam sambil menyaksikan pertarungan hebat itu. Dia ingin menghentikannya, tapi seolah-olah ada yang menahannya untuk tidak terlibat dengan pertarungan itu. Kuroko akui, Kise memang cekatan dan gesit dalam bertarung. Karena itulah dia bisa menyerang dan menghindar secepat mungkin. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Aomine..._

_BUGH!_

_Terdengar suara hantaman keras di tanah, terlihat kepulan debu melayang ke udara. Setelah kepulan debu itu hilang, terlihatlah tubuh Kise yang tergeletak bersama Aomine yang menginjak tubuhnya dengan keras. Aomine tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia mendekatkan ujung pedangnya ke leher siluman tersebut. Kise yang tertidur di tanah berusaha untuk bangun, namun badannya lemas tidak karuan setelah melawan samurai berambut biru gelap itu._

"_Sekarang kau mau apa, hm?" tanya Aomine, masih menaruh ujung pedangnya di leher Kise. "Sebagian kekuatanmu sudah hilang karena pedangku ini, pedang ini bisa menyerap kekuatan siluman meskipun hanya sentuhan sekalipun."_

_Ya, inilah kekuatan yang dimiliki Aomine. Dibandingkan dengan teman-teman lainnya yang sesama pembasmi siluman, hanya Aomine yang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak terduga. Bahkan ketika ditanya tentang kekuatannya, samurai tersebut berkata bahwa yang dia lakukan hanya berlatih pedang terus-menerus. Tapi, bagaimana bisa dengan latihan pedang saja dapat menghasilkan kekuatan yang begitu hebat?_

"_K-kurang ajar..." kata Kise lirih._

_Kuroko yang daritadi terdiam kemudian langsung mendekati mereka, "Aomine-kun! Hentikan!"_

"_Diam di situ, Tetsu!"_

_Langkah Kuroko terhenti, namun dia masih ingin mencegah Aomine. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Lepaskan dia!"_

"_Tch! Dulu kita berkerjasama dengan susah payah untuk menangkapnya, tapi sekarang kau malah ingin melepaskannya? Ingat, Tetsu! Kau ini seorang onmyouji! Kenapa kau malah mengasihani siluman jahat ini?!" jawab Aomine lantang sambil menatap mata Kuroko dengan tajamnya._

_Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, tentu saja dia tahu tugasnya sebagai onmyouji. Tapi siluman yang ada di depan matanya berbeda. Dia tidak jahat, dia hanya kesepian. Siluman rubah tersebut membutuhkan teman untuk mengisi kehampaan hidupnya._

"_Siluman sepertimu lebih baik mati saja!"_

_JLEB!_

_Wajah Kuroko langsung membelalak lebar begitu dia melihat apa yang dilakukan Aomine di hadapannya. Lama kelamaan, wajah terbelalak itu berubah menjadi ringisan. Samurai yang selalu menjadi teman dekatnya dengan tega menghunuskan pedangnya ke tubuh siluman rubah. _

"_K-K..K.. KISE-KUN!"_

_Dan yang terakhir Kuroko lihat dari Kise adalah senyuman tulus yang diberikan oleh siluman itu, hingga senyuman itu benar-benar lenyap dari muka bumi bersamaan dengan lenyapnya sang siluman rubah._

* * *

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu," kata Kuroko.

"Eh? Melakukan apa?" tanya Momoi yang masih berada bersamanya.

Sejenak, Kuroko teringat dengan sebuah mantra yang pernah dia baca dari gulungan mantra-mantra. Bisa dibilang mantra ini sedikit mengerikan dan bisa berakibat fatal jika dilakukan sembarangan. Jika berhasil, maka akan berefek pada kekuatan pengguna mantra tersebut, yaitu kehilangan setengah jiwanya namun masih bisa diselamatkan. Tapi jika mantra tersebut gagal, maka akan membawa kematian kepada penggunanya.

"Aku akan menghidupkan Kise-kun kembali."

**==x==**

Di siang yang terik, Kuroko berjalan menyusuri hutan bersama Momoi. Dengan seksama, sang pangeran mencari permukaan tanah yang cocok untuk dia pakai dalam ritual nanti. Momoi hanya mengikuti dari belakang, raut wajahnya cemas. Dia terkejut mendengar keinginan Kuroko beberapa minggu yang lalu, pangeran tersebut ingin menghidupkan Kise kembali ke dunia. Momoi tahu bahwa ritual itu sebenarnya terlarang, dia pun sudah mencegah Kuroko untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Tapi apa daya, pangeran sekaligus onmyouji tersebut tetap bersikeras untuk melakukannya. Mau tak mau, Momoi harus mendukungnya karena dia tidak ingin membuat Kuroko bersedih lagi.

"Di sini."

Lamunan Momoi buyar begitu Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka berhenti di sebuah tanah tak berumput, tanah itu cukup luas untuk membuat lingkaran mantra. Berbekal pisau belati, Kuroko mulai menggambar lingkaran mantra di tanah tersebut. Momoi terdiam sambil memperhatikan Kuroko.

Setelah selesai menggambar, Kuroko menghampiri Momoi, "Momoi-san, air sucinya."

Sedikit ragu, Momoi memberikan sebuah botol kecil berisikan air suci kepada Kuroko. "Tetsuya-sama, apa kau yakin akan melakukan ritual ini? Kau sudah tahu kan kalau ritual ini..."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Momoi-san. Jika kau khawatir denganku, berdoalah," jawab Kuroko dengan nada meyakinkan.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Momoi mengangguk pelan. Yang dia bisa lakukan adalah berharap agar Kuroko baik-baik saja.

Setelah mengambil air suci dari Momoi, Kuroko berdiri ditengah-tengah lingkaran yang tadi dia buat. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan kertas mantra yang bertuliskan nama Kise, lalu menaruh kertas itu di depan kakinya. Setelah kertas ditaruhnya di tanah, Kuroko membasuh kertas tersebut dengan air suci yang sebelumnya ditaruh di botol kecil. Selanjutnya, Kuroko mengambil pisau belati yang dipakainya tadi dan mengiris kulit telapak tangannya dengan pisau tersebut.

"T-Tetsuya-sama!" Momoi yang khawatir refleks berteriak. Tapi Kuroko hanya diam saja, seolah-olah teriakan Momoi tak terdengar oleh telinganya. Sambil menahan sakit, Kuroko meneteskan beberapa darahnya pada kertas mantra. Setelah itu dia mengambil tasbih dan menepukkan kedua tangannya.

Dari belakang, Momoi melihat Kuroko yang sedang membaca mantra yang cukup panjang. Setelah mantra itu terucap, lingkaran yang digambar Kuroko tadi pun bercahaya. Tak hanya itu, kertas mantra yang sudah diberi air suci dan darah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Serpihan tersebut membentuk sesosok tubuh manusia.

Kuroko yang masih berkonsentrasi menjalankan ritualnya kemudian melihat sosok cahaya itu. Dia tersenyum, dia yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah Kise. Dengan penuh harapan, Kuroko kembali melanjutkan ritualnya itu. Lama kelamaan, sosok bercahaya itu berubah menjadi manusia. Manusia berambut pirang dengan balutan kain putih di tubuhnya. Momoi yang melihatnya pun terkejut.

"T-tak salah lagi.. itu adalah Kise sang siluman. Tetsuya-sama berhasil..." ucap Momoi dalam hati.

Cahaya dari lingkaran tersebut kemudian memudar dan menghilang, ritual berhasil. Kuroko menghela nafas panjang, mengakhiri ritual yang penuh resiko dan taruhan. Dilihatnya sesosok tubuh tergeletak di hadapannya, tubuh Kise yang dia bangkitkan kembali.

"Syukurlah. Kau kembali, Kise-kun..."

_BRUK!_

"Tetsuya-sama!"

Momoi berlari menghampiri Kuroko yang tiba-tiba ambruk ke tanah. Dilihatnya Kuroko yang bernafas terengah-engah, Momoi mulai panik. Jangan-jangan inilah efek dari ritual tersebut?

"Tetsuya-sama! Bertahanlah!"

Momoi yang sedang panik lalu melihat tubuh Kise yang bergerak. Perlahan-lahan mata Kise terbuka, kemudian dia bangun dengan ekspresi wajah kebingungan layaknya orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjang.

"Kise-san, tolong bantu aku."

Kise menoleh ke sumber suara, dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang memeluk seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya kesakitan. Siapa gadis ini? Dan siapa laki-laki yang dipeluknya itu? Kise diam sejenak, dia merasa bahwa dia pernah melihat laki-laki itu. Ya, kalau tidak salah dia pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut biru muda itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Kise polos.

"Dia... telah menolongmu."

* * *

Aaaaaa~ dari dulu ngebet pengen bikin ancient!KiKuro karena banyak fanart-nya di Tumblr, akhirnya terlaksana juga ;w;

Oh iya, ini masih ada lanjutannya lho~ tadinya mau saya bikin jadi oneshot, tapi kayaknya bakal kepanjangan dan takut bikin suntuk(?). Jadinya saya bikin twoshot aja deh :3

Oke, sekian dulu. Silakan berikan kesan, pesan, atau koreksi (karena saya langsung publish tanpa koreksi lagi *plak*) lewat review. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan me-review fanfic ini, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~ (_ _ )


End file.
